Es Hora De Despertar
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Hinata esta inconsciente, despierta en un hospital encontrandose con un enamorado moreno, pero ella no le recuerda.- SasuHina


**¡Hola Querido Mundo! Yo vengo aquí humildemente a publicarles mi one-shot, ¡SasuHina, por supuesto!**

**Agradezco a todas las personitas que comentaros mis otros oneShot's, muchas gracias!**

**Este es un one-shot relativamente viejo, espero sea de su agrado, y si les parece pueden dejarme un comentario y me dicen qué les pareció ¿vale?**

**¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer!**

**Lorss.-**

Narración

**-dialogo-**

**-pensamiento**

(Aclaraciones de la autora ¡O sea yo!)

***.*.*.*.***

**Irme para regresar con mi vida.-**

**Me voy padre... quizá regrese, aún no lo sé. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Padre. Simplemente he ido a buscar lo que no he encontrado en la aldea.**

**Con amor, Hinata.**

He dejado la carta bajo la puerta de la oficina de mi padre, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya he tomado mi decisión y no retrocederé a mi palabra.

**- "se ha comprometido con Sakura"** - recordé sin poder evitarlo. ¿¡Qué podría yo hacer? Nada. No puedo ni debo hacer nada. Él la escogió a ella, conociendo mis sentimientos, yo no seré más que su amiga. Estoy feliz por Naruto, sé que es lo que siempre quiso, si él será feliz con Sakura, quien soy yo para negarle la felicidad.

Son las tres de la madrugada y salto de tejado en tejado, me acerco a la salida de la aldea. Hay tres ninjas cuidando la salía, no deben verme, con un gran esfuerzo, escalo el gran muro que se impone ante mí. De un salto estoy fuera de la aldea. Me sorprendí cuando llegué al suelo, he pasado entrenando hasta más no poder, creo que ya veo los frutos. Los ninjas perciben un ruido, me petrifiqué cuando los escuché hablar.

**-¿escuchaste eso? Alguien anda por aquí.-** dijo uno de ellos ligeramente alterado

**-¿qué? No puede ser, debes estar escuchando cosas.-**le contestó el otro con aburrimiento

**-te aseguro que escuché a alguien. Escucha...-** y ambos guardaron silencio,**-…- ** esperando a que yo hiciera el más mínimo ruido para interceptarme, me había especializado en rastreo, no iba a caer tan fácil.

**-¿ahora los ves? No hay nadie.-** le aseguró quitándole importancia al asunto.

**-te prometo que escuché algo.-** le contestó contrariado

**-debió ser algún animal. Regresa a la caseta de la entrada.**

Ambos regresaron y comenzaron a tomar algo... cuando estaba segura que no me verían, caminé despacio hasta salir de sus miradas. Ya está amaneciendo y no tengo la más remota idea de dónde estoy, aún estoy vagando por el bosque. He caminado durante 4 horas, ya nadie puede encontrarme aquí. Me siento mareada por un momento y caigo junto a un árbol, arrastrándome quedo acostada sobre la hierba. Saco de mi bolso una galleta que tomé de la cocina antes de salir.

**-creo que debería descansar un poco **-cierro mis ojos un momento, no me percaté que estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida.

Un horrible grito me hiso despertar de golpe, una pelea frente a mis ojos, ¿porqué frente a mi? No tengo nada que ver con estas personas, trato de levantarme, pero otro hombre me ataca, pude esquivarlo, le propiné un ataque en la espalda baja, dejándolo inmóvil por unas cuantas horas. ¿Por qué me atacaba? Busqué a los hombres que estaban peleando, uno cayó al suelo. El otro que tenía cabello castaño, largo lo recogía con una coleta, corrió hacia mí, venía a atacarme con su mano, pude ver que traía acumulado chakra azul, era similar a mi técnica. Me concentré tanto en analizar su ataque que me olvidé que venía dirigido a mí, puse mis brazos frente a mí para protegerme, por la fuerza de su ataque, seguramente no podré utilizar mis brazos por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera podré curarlos. Una luz cegadora llega, cierro los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero no me sucede nada. Abrí mis ojos y él estaba frente a mí, recibiendo todo el ataque en su espalda. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

**-¡Uchiha-san!-** grité preocupada, ¿Cuándo llegó él aquí? El otro ninja estaba furioso.

**-¡deja de entrometerte en mi camino, idiota!-** le gritaba a Sasuke, que estaba al borde de caer frente a mí.

Salté, activé mi Byakugan y usé el jutsu 64 golpes, me alegré por saber que ya lo dominaba, a Neji le costó mucho enseñarme la técnica. Dejé totalmente incapacitado al sujeto en el suelo. Sasuke yacía en el suelo, se me estrujó el corazón cuando lo vi, con mi Byakugan activado pude notar lo lastimado que estaba su cuerpo. Corrí hacia él, y comencé a cerrar la herida, sabía que no podría caminar, a menos que curara gran parte de esa herida inmediatamente. Sentí como el sudor bajaba por mi frente, estaba cansada. Terminé de cerrar la herida y descansé un momento. No le había puesto atención de que estaba inconsciente. Me acerqué y lo moví e modo que quedara boca arriba, tenía fiebre. Corté un poco de mi camisa y lo mojé con el agua que llevaba en mi botella. Cuando le puse el trozo de tela en la frente, se despertó.

**-lo siento, Uchiha-san no quería hacerlo despertar**- dije después de acomodar el trapo.

**-¿Hinata?** - Me susurró- **¿estás bien?**

**-sí, Uchiha-san, yo estoy bien. Pero por favor no hable más, está muy lastimado**.- él solo sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos. - **duerma, Uchiha-san no lo dejaré solo...**

Y como si hubiese sido una orden, calló dormido. Cada poco tiempo le remojaba el trapo, me puse a recordar lo poco que conocía a Sasuke, ahora era un traidor, o eso decía la gente en la aldea. Pero quién diría que yo estaría cuidando a un renegado, quizá él me ayude a rehacer mi vida, pero no me atrevo a pedirle ayuda. ¿Por qué me había salvado? Yo no fui su amiga, ni siquiera recuerdo que hablásemos alguna vez. Trataba y trataba de recordar algún recuerdo con él, pero no lo hay.

**-¿en qué piensas, Hinata?-** me susurró bajito, me acerqué a él para escuchar mejor.

**-trato de recordarlo en la academia, Uchiha-san. Pero, no puedo.-** dije mientras me sentaba junto a él.

**-yo sí te recuero, Hinata... ¿qué haces aquí?-** me preguntó... ¿qué debía decirle? Que escapé el lugar que me causaba tanto dolor... no debía.- **no hay problema si no quieres contarme.**

**-me escapé de la aldea, Uchiha-san**- dije sin pensar, además él no iría a contarle a nadie, no iría a la aldea a hablar de mi paradero- **digamos que así todos ganamos.**

**-en realidad, todos ellos pierden, Hinata**- me dijo triste- **ellos te pierden a ti.**

**-descuide, Uchiha-san ellos se libran de ver mi sufrimiento, si no estoy ahí nadie tendrá que sentir lástima por mí, así que pueden vivir tranquilos.-**le dije con melancolía que no pude ocultar.

**-¿lástima? Hinata, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué dices que sufres?-** me preguntaba alzando un poco el tono de voz.

¿Por qué estoy sufriendo... por Naruto? En esos momentos me di cuenta que, durante todo el viaje, nunca pensé en Naruto... quizá solo creía que lo amaba, quizá no estamos hechos para estar juntos.

**-sabe, Uchiha-san, creo que la razón que creía que era, ya no lo es. Pero queda una razón, no creo que sea capaz de ser la líder del clan, mi padre ha estado hablando muy seriamente conmigo acerca que eso, el cambio está cerca, Uchiha-san. Temo no hacer un buen trabajo.**

**-¿por qué temes, Hinata? Yo sé que tú serías una gran líder. Cualquiera lo diría.-**

**-¿porqué trata de animarme, Uchiha-san? Gracias, pero yo he decidido comenzar mi vida fuera de la aldea. Ya no puedo retractarme.**

**-¿rehacer tu vida?-** me preguntó abriendo los ojos-** ¿a qué te refieres con eso?**

**-no lo sé, Uchiha-san, ir a un pueblo, conseguir un trabajo como doctora, y quizá tener una familia, sí... creo que a eso me refiero.**

**-¿y ya tienes con quién hacer tu familia?-** me preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, me sonrojé por la pregunta-

**- bueno... en realidad no. Debería pensar en eso antes de pensar en familia**- dije riendo- ** ¿Por qué lo pregunta?**

**-...-** no me contestaba- **... solo tenía curiosidad, Hinata.**

**-¿Uchiha-san?-** lo llamé, esperando a que me mirara. Me arrepentí cuando lo hiso, me ponía nerviosa su fuerte mirada- **¿porqué me salvo? Sabe los daños que tiene en su espalda, por mi culpa.**

**-no te preocupes por mí, Hinata.- **me dijo sin mirarme-** digamos que eres lo más cercano a la aldea por ahora.**

**-¿extraña la aldea, Uchiha-san?-** pregunte cautelosa

**-no todas las cosas, Hinata. Hay cosas que desearía no hubieran pasado, pero era mi hogar.-**me contestó seriamente

**-¿Uchiha-san... cuándo regresará a la aldea?- ** me atreví a preguntar, temí cuando buscó mi mirada, creí que iba a verme mal, pero me sonrió. Él era cálido.

-**regresaré solo cuando tu hayas regresado, Hinata.**- ¿Por qué? Yo nunca fui nada para él, por qué razón él esperaría por mí.

-**yo no creo que eso suceda, Uchiha-san, será mejor que regrese sin mí.**

**-entonces me iré contigo.-**me dijo con los ojos cerrados- **iré donde tu vayas.**

**-pero... ¿porqué?**

**-porque quiero ser yo con quien tú hagas tu familia, Hinata. **

**-¡! -** me sorprendí tanto que me alejé de él, no sabía que estaba sintiendo, era temor, pero a la vez me sentía alagada. –** U-Uchiha-san... ¿por qué esta diciéndome esto?**

**-Hinata, tú nunca te diste cuenta... tu siempre mirabas a Naruto. Nunca me miraste a mí, yo estaba esperándote. **

**-¡Uchiha-san! –** susurré asombrada ¿era eso una declaración de amor? ¿Por qué e repente siento que quiero a Sasuke? Siempre me decían que debía decirle a Naruto mis sentimientos, así él me vería con otros ojos, aunque él nunca volvió a verme después de eso, creo que lo mismo me pasa ahora que sé lo que Sasuke dice sentir por mí. Trato de tranquilizarme, me acerco a Sasuke, y siento como el sudor de mi frente se desliza por mis sienes, agradezco al cielo que Sasuke no haya abierto los ojos, limpio el sudor con la manga de mi suéter. Ahora ya no tengo miedo, me acerco a Sasuke y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente, él abre los ojos de golpe buscando mi mirada-** a mí también me gustaría tener una familia con usted, Sasuke-kun.-**me atrevía tomar más confianza.

**-¡Hinata!- ** dijo asombrado, también yo estaba asombrada... ¿desde cuándo yo era tan atrevida? Pero él no se quedo a tras, puso su mano en mi mejilla y se acercó a mí. No pude y no quería evitarlo, nunca había deseado un beso, de nadie. Ahora deseaba con todas mis fuerzas un pequeño roce más con Sasuke. Él me besó, nunca pensé que besar sería tan placentero, pero besar a Sasuke-kun lo era aún más. Él todavía estaba lastimado así que tome su rostro para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo. Al final él siguió besando toda mi cara, todo lo que él me daba, no era suficiente para mí.

-**Hinata, te quiero-** me decía mientras me besaba-** te quiero tanto... no sabes lo agradecido que estoy que hayas escapado de la aldea, así pude encontrarte. **

**-yo también lo quiero, Sasuke-kun. **

**-¿te gustaría regresar a la aldea?-** me pregunto después de un largo silencio.

**-...-** en verdad extrañaría mi vida en la aldea... ¿cómo regresaría? Mi padre pensará que fui una niña miedosa. Pero ahora que lo recuero la carta que dejé... decía que buscaba lo que en la aldea no pude encontrar, porque no estaba ahí. Sasuke está aquí conmigo, si regreso será con él. No iré sola, ya no.-** sí, me gustaría, Sasuke-kun, pero no quiero que usted regrese solo por mi causa, podemos buscar otra aldea.**

**-no te verán como una traidora, Hinata. Eso nunca. Porque no lo eres, solo tú hubieras hecho posible que yo regresara, Naruto y Sakura, son mis amigos, pero con una sola mirada tuya yo hubiera regresado y buscado la forma de conquistarte, mi Hinata... ¿qué he hecho para merecer un poco de tu amor?**

**-...-** no sabía que decir. Me ardía la cara, sabía que estaba sonrojada, pero deseé que no se notara tanto-** gracias, Sasuke-kun. **

**-Hinata... cuando lleguemos a la alea, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?-** me dijo cerrando los ojos-

**-si, Sasuke-kun, si quiero-** le dije para después besarle la mejilla de nuevo.

Pasamos la noche en silencio, me gustaba el silencio y supuse que a él también. Sentía como peinaba mi pelo, mientras yo fingía dormir. En la mañana Sasuke se había recuperado bastante, ya podía caminar. Para el atardecer ya estábamos en la aldea.

-**¡es la señorita Hinata! Y viene con Uchiha- **dijo uno de los guardianes de la entrada. Los ninjas intentaron atacarnos, pero cuando me vieron, se preocuparon tanto que querían alejar a Sasuke-kun de mí. Aclaré que él me había atacado, sino todo lo contrario, me ha salvado y por eso necesito más ayuda médica.

Es el segundo día desde que regresamos. Después de hablar con Lady Tsunade, Sasuke-kun entró al hospital, yo soy su enfermera. Mi padre está feliz por mi regreso, recuero cuando hablé con él para avisarle mi regreso.

FLASHBACK

-**¡Hinata! ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-** me gritó mi padre desde su escritorio cuando me vio entrar-** no sabes la preocupación que sentía al no verte cerca, donde yo me asegurara que estás bien.**

**-padre... -** no pude evitar llorar, mi padre siempre había sido tan frío conmigo, que no pensé que él se preocupara por mí.-

-**Hinata, si no quieres ser la líder del clan, no importa. Solo, no me dejes...-** me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí con intención de abrazarme-** tu eres el recuerdo vivo que tengo de tu madre... no me dejes solo, Hinata.**

**-no te dejaré, padre. Pero-** se alejó cuando escuchó el "pero" -**creo que voy a casarme.**

**-¡casarte! ¡¿Quién es ése que no se atreve a dar la cara para pedirme tu mano, Hinata?-** me gritó alterado, por un momento pensé que había activado el Byakugan.

**-él está en el hospital, padre. –** le contesté con un poco de precaución

-**dime su nombre, Hinata.-** me pidió controlando su enojo

**-Sasuke Uchiha-** dije con miedo

-**¿ha regresado? ¿Acaso él no es el traidor? ¿Es él a quien ibas a buscar, Hinata?**

**-sí, padre, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.**

**-bien, pero no debes decir que vas a casarse, a nadie. Él no ha venido a hablar conmigo. No dejaré que cualquiera te despose, tengo que asegurarme que él te hará feliz.**

**-está bien, padre-** dije dudando, no había pensado en eso.

FIN FLASHBACK

-**Claro que iré, Hinata, no te preocupes. Él dirá que sí. -** me dijo Sasuke cuando le conté lo de mi conversación con mi padre.

**-bien, Sasuke-kun-** estuve a punto de besarlo, pero la puerta del hospital se abrió de repente.

-**¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué no avisas tu regreso?-** gritaba Naruto desde la puerta muy alterado seguido de Sakura-

-**Naruto, deja de gritar-** le dijo Sakura-** Sasuke, me alegro que hayas vuelto. De verdad te extrañamos, todos están esperando fuera su turno para verte.**

**-¿todos?-** le preguntó Sasuke.

-**sí, bueno Kiba no está porque está de misión. Pero aparte de él, todos están esperando, hasta Kakashi-Sensei. **

**-bien, Sakura...Naruto, Hinata será mi esposa, quiero que sean los primeros en saberlo.**

**-¡¿Qué?-** gritó Naruto, no esperaba que reaccionara así-** ¡¿Hinata es cierto eso?**

**-si... si Naruto-kun- ** dije nerviosa, se había abalanzado sobre mí, casi caía al suelo.

-**¡aléjate Naruto!-** dijo Sasuke de una manera tan amenazante que parecía que hasta su rostro era sombrío.-** ella es mía. **

-**lo siento, Sasuke, es que no puedo creer que una niña tan linda y dulce como Hinata termine con alguien como tú, me refiero a que eres frío, insensible, calculador... en fin.-** decía mientras colocaba sus manos tras su nuca, despreocupado como siempre.

**-...- **pude notar el enojo de Sasuke por un tic en la ceja, me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso.

-**no se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. Lo quiero igual-** le susurré al oído. Él solo me sonrió de lado.

-**será mejor que salgan, necesitamos algo de... intimidad-** les dijo Sasuke entornando los ojos... ¿¡qué quería decir con intimidad! Naruto captó la indirecta y puso una cara pícara, Sakura solo puso los ojos en blanco

-**veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo... ññ-** dijo Naruto levantando las cejas.-** Sakura... nosotros también estamos en el camino hacia el matrimonio no lo olvides-** le decía con la misma cara pícara.

-**¡deja eso ya Naruto! -**le decía mientras le sonreía-** me alegro mucho por ustedes, de verdad espero que sean muy felices.**

Sakura halaba del brazo de Naruto y así salieron de la habitación.

-**¿ellos?**

**-sí, Sasuke-kun ellos están comprometidos desde hace mucho-** dije tranquilamente.

-**¿por eso escapaste de la aldea?-** me preguntó desviando la mirada.

-**sí, pero eso fue lo mejor que jamás haya hecho en mi vida, ¿no lo ves Sasuke-kun? Gracias a eso, te encontré, y eso es lo único que importa ahora.**

**-¿en serio te quieres casar conmigo, Hinata?-** me preguntó en el mismo tono

-**Sasuke... yo no quiero, yo deseo casarme contigo- ** dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo. El profundizaba el beso, yo no quería detenerme pero tocaron la puerta haciéndome retroceder.

-**no puedo esperar a la noche de bodas-** me susurró levantando una ceja.

-...-no tenía nada que decir, aunque ahora que él lo mencionaba yo también no puedo esperar para ser su esposa. Pero me avergüenza mucho decirlo. Era el doctor. Sasuke podía salir del hospital cuando quisiera.

*2 años después*

-**¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-** gritaba por toda la casa para encontrarlo.

-**¡¿qué sucede, Hinata?-** me preguntó alterado.

-**Sasuke... -**cuando lo vi, solo pensé en abrazarlo. Pasé así un rato, acariciando su cabello, él no decía nada, solo esperaba a que yo hablara, hasta después me atrevía susurrar:-** seremos padres, Sasuke-kun.**

**-¡! ¡¿En serio, Hinata?-** me preguntó sonrojado, estaba emocionado igual que yo... ¿Cómo jamás lo vi en la academia? ¿Cómo pude tardar tanto en encontrar su amor?solo asentí con la cabeza-** gracias, Hinata, gracias.**

**-te amo, Sasuke... hasta ahora no comprendo cómo pude tararme tanto para encontrar tu amor...**

**-porque no estaba contigo, debiste salir de tu hogar para regresar conmigo...- **me dijo mientras me besaba.-** yo también te amo, mi Hinata.**

**Fin* **


End file.
